1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to rotary tablet machines in general. Specifically the rotary tablet machine of this disclosure is for use in the pharmaceutical field.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Before the application of the method of this invention the pharmaceutical industry bought replacement rotary tablet presses when presses in use became worn. Attempts have been made to rebuild rotary tablet presses but the results have been questionable since the rebuilt machines have not generally met the original machine specifications.
The applicant has developed a method of rebuilding rotary tablet machines which results in a machine meeting, and in some cases exceeding, the original machine specifications.
Further, the manufacture of new machines and in some cases discontinued models require a casting in which the base and the shaft of a rotary tablet machine are cast as one piece. The foregoing results in an expensive and unwieldy casting. The method of the present invention whereby the shaft or spindle supporting the tablet die head is made separate from the base and attached to it after being machined, results in considerable savings of money and labor.